


His Fall of Fate

by SuperAlex64



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Crash into Hello, F/M, First Meetings, Sun Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amigo Bear was just minding his own business, being a paletero and all, when he somehow ended up crashing into the cute new girl in Care-a-Lot. Will he ever talk to her despite this very awkward first meeting? 'Mi Sweet Sakura' remake of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fall of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought it would be fun to make a 'Mi Sweet Sakura' remake of sorts, but more about Amigo Bear. I'm not sure why I ended up choosing this title, but I like it.
> 
> It really was fun, so here we go!

"Hey, Amigo," greeted the lovely pink furred Love-a-Lot Bear as she walked up to a very friendly ice cream vendor, smiling as she did so. "Got any ice cream left over for me or are you out again?" The ice cream vendor cheerfully laughed as he reached into his trusty ice cream cart, saying, "No, I've got plenty." He then handed her an ice cream cone, which made Love-a-Lot smile, making him smile back.  
  
Grateful, she said to him, "For that, I'll tell you a fortune," pulling out a well-worn pack of playing cards. She always had this fortune teller ability, especially when it comes to love predictions. She really loves doing her love predictions.  
  
Amigo simply blinked, asking, "¿Por qué?"  
  
"Look, I'm being nice here," she casually replied, holding her cards out for her friend, "So, pick a card, any card." She did take the liberty of giving her ice cream a lick. Deciding to humor Love-a-Lot, he picked a card and handed it a back to her. Now, the real fun begins as she began to work her magic.  
  
She closed her eyes as she pressed the card against her forehead and concentrated. Suddenly, she looked at him, confused, "You will crash into love...?" Amigo looked at her in return, also confused. Shrugging it off, he began to push his cart to a new spot with Love-a-Lot following.   
  
"So, Amigo, didja hear?" she casually asked him before explaining, "There's supposed to be a new Care Bear moving here by the end of the week."  
  
"No, really?" he asked, curious. Care-a-Lot, in recent years, had some bears move in from other cloud cities and he should know, he's from a small Southern sky cloud city, explaining many things about him like his accent and his use of Spanish.  
  
Love-a-Lot cheerfully answered, "Yep, straight from over Japan!"   
  
Amigo never did get the chance to keep the conversation going, while he was walking, pushing his cart along, he slipped up. He wasn't even sure how it happened. One moment he was listening to Love-a-Lot, the next he was barely holding on to his now out of control cart. He could barely hear his pink friend scream his name over his own screams. Unlucky for him, he and the cart were fast approaching towarding a group bears, but lucky for them, they noticed and had the sense to run away, screaming.

**"Gangway! Runaway ice cream cart!"**

Now, here's hoping that he can keep on holding on for dear life.

Oh, if only.

Suddenly, a rock caught into one of the cart's wheels and poor Amigo was thrown off of it. Luckily for him, he landed on something soft and smelled of sweet, sweet cherries.

Dazed and confused, he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself looking into a pair of beautiful pink eyes, which took his breath away. He kept on looking at this thing that he landed on, noticing the neat well-kept light pink fur. As he kept on looking, he saw that this thing has a cherry blossom with a heart in the middle.

Blinking, he began to focus on her face. Her cute face. Her cute blushing face staring right at him.

Basically, he just started to realized that he was pretty much laying on top of a Care Bear girl that he never even seen before in the middle of Care-a-Lot, in front of the bears and cousins who happen to be there.

Eyes widening and blushing very heavily, Amigo quickly scrambled to get off of this attractive stranger, completely freaking out. The poor guy stuttered in his native accent, "¡Dios mio! Lo siento mucho! I didn't mean it!" Normally, he would've ran away in the effort to hide from his shame, especially since he could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he still had enough since to help the girl up off the ground. He wasn't raised in _un establo,_ so of course, he would help her.

And then he bolted.

This was possibly one of the most embarrassing things that ever happened to him. And that includes his very first day in Care-a-Lot and his very first caring mission with the Care-a-Lot Care Bears.

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

The days went by and Amigo was still feeling awful about it. It was to the point where he started avoiding his fellow Care Bears, especially the new girl whose name was Sweet Sakura.

"Her name is almost as pretty as her face," he commented to himself after finding out her name.

Apparently, Sweet Sakura was supposed to move in at the end of the week, but she couldn't to come to Care-a-Lot. There was even a party planned for her to welcome her. The bears could've moved it to her first day, but Sweet Sakura insisted that she could wait for this party. Amigo wasn't really sure of what to do. He'd been avoiding his friends and Sweet Sakura since it happened, which is a lot harder than it sounds and he still feels horrible about it.

Looking up at his clock, he saw that it was now time for the party. Maybe he could visit later, but he wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, Love-a-Lot and going of that fuschia fur, her friend/partner in crime, Hopeful Heart Bear walked through his front door, probably used one of Secret Bear's or Funshine Bear's tricks to unlock it. Amigo looked at the pair for a moment, noticing their mischievous grins. But before he could do anything else, the two girls grabbed him by the legs, dragging him to the party.

Amigo tried to get them to let go of him, kicking and screaming, but the pair wasn't having any of that.

"Settle down, Amigo, it's not like I have a heart of stone or something," Love-a-lot said to him while Hopeful Heart said, out loud, a bit unsure, "Hey Love-a-Lot, I hope your idea works."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out," she replied, confidently while Amigo still struggled.

Finally, they all made it to the party where Sweet Sakura and the rest got to watch the poor red-orange bear get dragged into the building. The pair giggled as they brought him to the new girl.

Clearly, nothing could get more awkward than this. So Amigo and Sweet Sakura just stood there after everyone else left them alone to talk.

After some nervous moments with Sweet Sakura, looking around, asked him, "Did you not want to come to my party?" Small talk, they can handle for sure.

"No. I did."

Sweet Sakura made note of his accent and decided that she and Amigo weren't too different. She didn't see anything wrong with the way he talked, liking it a lot. She giggled, telling him, "It's you."

"Gracias," he said, growing more comfortable around her until he began to become nervous again. He began to mumble as he asked her, "Would you like to shake a milkshake," suddenly, he realized that he messed up and freaked out, "No, I mean!"

But Sweet Sakura blinked at him, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," not trying to be rude or anything, but she really couldn't hear what he was trying to say.

"I'm nothing but a coward," he admitted, a little louder this time. What he just said wasn't necessarily true, but that was how he was feeling right then and there. But he managed to power through and ask her, "Would you like to share a milkshake?"

"Yes, I would," she replied, smiling at him. Amigo smiled back at her and together, they walked to the milkshake bar. Suddenly, Sweet Sakura started to laugh and Amigo couldn't help but love the sound of it. "Adorable," he thought to himself.

Sweet Sakura suddenly realised that they were never properly introduced to each other, only learning their names from other people, so she then said to him, "Let's start over, I am Sweet Sakura and you are?"

"Amigosito, but you can call me Amigo Bear."


End file.
